Fairytales
by the8thweasley
Summary: "Fairy tales are more than true; not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten."-G.K. Chesterton   Because we could all be fairytales.
1. I

She's a whirlwind of crazy, and nothing can bring her down. She's beautiful and flawed and perfect-or so everybody else thinks. She's cunning and sly, but Gryffindor through and through. And she couldn't be a bigger contradiction.

She walks like she is floating on air, and she doesn't give a fuck who she affects (which would be everyone).

But then one day there is a boy-and god the boy is _everything_. He is his own little collected supernova, which is a contradiction in and of itself, and he couldn't possibly be more perfect if he tried (which he doesn't).

And they fall in love as if it was a fairytale, and there are sparkles, and fireworks, and doves singing-because two more beautiful creatures have never been seen together. And he's the Prince Charming to her Cinderella, and nothing can rupture their harmony.

But isn't there always a wicked witch? A poisoned apple? A sharp spindle?

And everything falls apart, because there isn't always a happily ever after, because they weren't actually a fairytale.


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**A/N~So this is going to be a collection of drabbles about various couples that are either based off of or inspired by fairytales. The first one was Dominique/OC (sorry I didn't say that) **

**Disclaimer: Everything is J.K. Rowling's.**

**Rose/Scorpius**

**Sleeping Beauty**

It's like she's trapped-wrapped up in the expectations of everyone else. And what she's doing doesn't really count as living, can it? Because she isn't different, and fascinating, and life like. She's controlled by the coma that is her life-that deep sleep that she is waiting to wake up from-or be woken up from. And she knows that if somebody perfect came along-somebody who noticed that her life consisted of fragmented dreams and misty expectations,smebody who realized that one small peck of recognition would break the spell that binds her-she would be able to live.

And he comes finally. One shadowy day in late Autumn, and he shows her what it means to live. He shows her how to make a palace out of a few strewn leaves and a tiny twig. He shows her that she has to live in the moment, because if she just lays down and sleeps, the world will pass right by.

He leans down and kisses her, and all the cobwebs are erased from her rusty life, and something awakens within. Life sprouts from every corner of the universe-and this new love could be amazing, and perfect, and the type that they write about in fairytales. But this love is better. This love is real.


	3. Beauty and the Beast

**Lucius/Narcissa **

**Somewhat Beauty and the Beast**

You know how the world sees him, how they see you. But love conquers all, right? That's what the books and poems said. That's what they've been telling you, selling to you since your childhood. So why can't you escape from the feeling that the beast in him will conquer instead?

You don't know the future, but you know it's unlikely that this gloom cast on your very own castle will ever be lifted. The enchantment that the man in the cloak created won't be broken. You won't see your blonde-haired knight again, just the fury of the monster on the outside. People talk about you and him. The two of you caught up in the mystery and the dark, it's terrifying to discover all of these new feelings you share.

Tantalizing schemes bury you, why can't it end?

You never wanted this. He didn't either. It was one selfish moment, and now time is running out to right all of the wrongs of the past. He can't do it alone, and you can't either, but all of the odds have been stacked against you two working together. Falling in love isn't easy. It isn't any easier when a monster controls the outcome. And you plead for help, constantly asking _why why why_? But your questions aren't answered, and the books from your childhood—they don't help with these problems. They only say the happy ending, not the horrible acts in the middle.

So you close your eyes, and pray for the day that it will all end: happily or tragically. You've stopped caring either way because your love isn't enough anymore. The beast within needs more than a young girl and a hopeful heart. All the beauty in the world can't save this beast now.


End file.
